


Red

by rosy_mocha



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Badly Written, Betrayal, Character Death, Gen, Short, am I tagging this right, i dont know why i wrote angst for among us, theres a little bit of blood in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_mocha/pseuds/rosy_mocha
Summary: This is for you stickmintwt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

**Yellow was not the Imposter.**

That message sent a shiver up my spine. There were only 3 left, that means…

“Hey Blue.”    
  


I turn around to see...   
  


“Red!”

_ 10... _

Red, they were the only other person I trusted. They have always been following me around and watch me do tasks, plus, they give me good company. 

_ 9... _

“Red, White has to be the Imposter. That’s the only other person here! We should hurry up to call an emergency meeting.” 

_ 8… _

“I agree, we should try avoiding them though.” 

_ 7… _

“Yeah… they could strike at any moment now, we should be careful.” Red was right, White could take us down if we aren’t careful.

_ 6… _

But.. something has been bothering me.

_ 5… _

I’ve realized that Red hasn't been doing any tasks, or even try to fix reactor meltdowns, but they could never do such a thing… right?

_ 4… _

“Hey Red? I need to ask you something.” 

_ 3… _

“Hm? What is it?” 

_ 2… _

“Have you done your tasks yet? I haven’t seen you do any… not that I suspect you or anything! I trust you after all!” 

_ 1… _

“...”

All I got was silence.

_ 0. _

“Red..?” 

_ Strike now.  _

“Hey Red! Answer me!”

_ NOW! _

…

The next thing I see is red.   
But not the red that I knew.

“R-red…?”

I look up to see them… their knife now covered in blood. 

“I thought I could…” 

Tears start well up in my eyes, not from the pain, but from the betrayal. 

“You were a fool to think we were friends.” I hear them let out a cold and mechanical laugh. 

As they walked down, with the little strength I had left I shouted, “WAIT!”

“D-did those times mean NOTHING TO YOU? YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! A-AND, YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME… ever....” 

…

My vision started to get more and more blurry, but for some reason…

I could still see their eyes, filled with regret. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this wasn't as good as you thought it would be, I'm not a good writer and this is the second fic I've done.  
> Anyway, never in my life would I had thought I would make angst out of among us characters.


End file.
